


They Call it Stormy Monday (but Tuesday's Just as Bad) [Fanmix]

by Thallys



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Fanmix, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-05
Updated: 2014-02-05
Packaged: 2018-01-11 05:43:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1169380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thallys/pseuds/Thallys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fanmix for oh_simone's (sad) wonderful story.</p><p>"Tendo has a habit of falling for Jaeger pilots fated to die. </p><p>He once loved a Jaeger pilot named Yancy. Chuck is nothing like him, except where it counts."</p>
            </blockquote>





	They Call it Stormy Monday (but Tuesday's Just as Bad) [Fanmix]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [oh_simone](https://archiveofourown.org/users/oh_simone/gifts).
  * Inspired by [they call it stormy Monday (but Tuesday's just as bad)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/912551) by [oh_simone](https://archiveofourown.org/users/oh_simone/pseuds/oh_simone). 



 

  


 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like my selections, especially you oh_simone (I couldn't think of another way to thank you for such a beautiful fic).


End file.
